1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for increasing the efficiency of outdoor air conditioning units and, more particularly, to a system for shading the air conditioning units from direct sunlight.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor air conditioning units may typically include a compressor, a condenser, various piping and valves, and a fan, all contained within a housing. The purpose of the air conditioning unit is to transfer the heat from a building or structure to refrigerant in the air conditioning system piping, and then reject this heat to the ambient environment outside of the building or structure.
Many air conditioning units, most notably those used for residential cooling, may be located outdoors, adjacent to, or nearby, the residence. As a result, the air conditioning unit may be exposed to direct sunlight. This exposure can increase the temperature of the air conditioning unit and its internal components. This can reduce the heat transfer rate from the air conditioning unit, and significantly impact the air conditioning unit""s efficiency.
Various devices and methods have been proposed in the past to shade air conditioning units from direct sunlight. However, these devices and methods suffer certain drawbacks. For example, some devices are not readily useful with operating air conditioning units, since air flow through the devices may be restricted. Some devices are not readily attachable to, and/or detachable from, the air conditioning unit. Other devices are not readily adjustable once the screens are installed, which means that the positioning of the devices may not be readily changed to adapt to sun angle variations, and/or to optimize airflow around the devices and into the air conditioning unit. Still other units use latches that frictionally engage the concrete slab on which the air conditioning unit is installed, which may not be as reliable as attaching the screen(s) directly to the air conditioning unit.
Hence there is a need for a system of shading air conditioning units that addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, a system that screens the unit but does not restrict air flow to or from the unit, and/or that is readily adjustable once it is attached, and/or is readily attached to the unit. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.
The present invention provides a system for shading air conditioning units that is easy to install, does not significantly restrict air flow, is adjustable, and attached directly to the air conditioning unit.
In one embodiment of the present invention, and by way of example only, a system for shading an air conditioning unit from sunlight includes at least one frame, at least one sheet of solar screen material, at least one rotating bracket assembly, and at least one adjustable length bracket assembly. The sheet of solar screen material is coupled to the frame. The rotating bracket assembly is coupled to a first portion of the frame to rotationally couple the first portion of the frame to the air conditioning unit. The adjustable length extension bracket assembly is coupled to a second portion of frame to adjustably space the second portion of the frame a predetermined distance from the air conditioning unit.
In another exemplary embodiment, a system for shading an air conditioning unit from sunlight includes at least one frame, at least one sheet of solar screen material, and at least two brackets. The sheet of solar screen material is coupled to the frame. Each bracket is adapted to slidably receive at least a portion of the frame therein and to couple the bracket to the air conditioning unit.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, a kit for modifying an air conditioning unit to include a system for shielding the air conditioning unit from sunlight includes at least one frame, at least one sheet of solar screen material, at least one rotating bracket assembly adapted for rotationally coupling a first portion of the frame to the air conditioning unit, and at least one adjustable extension bracket assembly adapted for coupling a second portion of frame to the air conditioning unit.
In still a further exemplary embodiment, a kit for modifying an air conditioning unit to include a system for shading the air conditioning unit from sunlight includes at least one frame, at least one sheet of solar screen material, and at least two brackets, each of which are adapted to slidably receive at least a portion of the frame therein and to couple the bracket to the air conditioning unit.
In yet a further exemplary embodiment, a method of installing a system for shading an air conditioning unit from sunlight includes providing at least one frame having at least one sheet of solar screen material coupled thereto, providing at least one rotating bracket assembly adapted for rotationally coupling a first portion of the frame to the air conditioning unit, and providing at least one adjustable length extension bracket assembly adapted for coupling a second portion of frame to the air conditioning unit. The rotating bracket and adjustable length extension bracket assemblies are each coupled to the air conditioning unit, the rotating bracket assembly is coupled to the frame first portion, and the adjustable extension bracket assembly is coupled to the frame second portion.
In yet still a further exemplary embodiment, a method of installing a system for shading an air conditioning unit from sunlight includes providing at least one frame having at least one sheet of solar screen material coupled thereto, providing at least two brackets adapted for coupling to the air conditioning unit, each bracket including a first portion adapted to slidably receive at least a portion of the frame therein. The brackets are coupled to the air conditioning unit, and the frame is slidably inserted into the first portion of each of the brackets.
Other independent features and advantages of the preferred shading system and installation method will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.